1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass run.
2. Description of the Related Art
A glass run has a body portion and a pair of sealing lips. The body portion is constituted by a base portion and a pair of side wall portions extending from the base portion so that the body portion is substantially formed into a U-shape cross section. The sealing lips extend from nearly chip ends of the two side wall portions toward an inner side of the body portion. The body portion of the glass run is attached to sashes provided in a body or a door of a vehicle, and sealing is secured between the vehicle interior side and the vehicle exterior side of a glass by the pair of sealing lips.
Generally, the glass run is defined into extruded portions extending in the longitudinal direction and molded portions provided in corner portions. That is, each of the extruded portions is formed into a substantially linear (long) shape by an extruder. For example, each of the molded portions corresponding to a corner portion is formed by a predetermined mold so that the molded portion connects two extruded portions to each other at a predetermined angle with respect to each other.
As a material for forming the glass run, an ethylene-α-olefin-nonconjugated-diene copolymer (EPDM, hereinafter referred to as “EPDM” simply), a thermoplastic olefin-based elastomer (TPO, hereinafter referred to as “TPO” simply), etc. have been heretofore known.
Stress or moving strength may act on the glass run when the glass is opened and closed. In this event, there is a fear that the glass run may be displaced. As a technique for preventing such displacement, it is known that a movement preventing stopper is provided integrally with each corner portion, etc. The stopper is made to engage with an engagement portion of a sash so as to restrict the movement of the glass run (e.g. see Japanese Patent Publications Nos. JP 2000-158950A, JP 2000-103242A, JP 2003-118372A, H08-216694A, H09-39579A and H09-300979A).
In the aforementioned technique, there is a possibility that the stopper may be softened together with the body portion of the molded portion of the glass run in a high temperature atmosphere of about 80° C., apart from a normal temperature atmosphere. When stress is applied to the stopper under such a condition, the stopper may be broken or deviated from its engagement.